Container gardening is the practice of growing plants in containers instead of planting them directly in the ground. Plant containers include large pots, flower pots, hanging baskets, window boxes, container gardens, and the like. Plant containers can be constructed from wood, ceramic, plastic, and many other materials.
Some plant containers have an outer layer formed from coir fibers. The coir fiber outer layer is a relatively thick structural layer. This layer can be formed into the shape of a bowl that holds soil in which the plants grow. The coir fibers help spread water and promote drainage for the plant material within the container. The plant material, however, generally initially take root within the soil, rather than the thick coir fiber layer.